


Car Crash.

by RookieRossiSparrow



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Co-Written, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieRossiSparrow/pseuds/RookieRossiSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested. <br/>First chapter will be the shorted, just to get it out of the way~ So it's a bit, bleh. <br/>I feel awkward writing about both Scotty and Mitchy. :( But I will continue nonetheless.<br/>Will be more than 30plus pages, considering I have a lot already written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Tess, the weirdo. xo</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Requested.   
> First chapter will be the shorted, just to get it out of the way~ So it's a bit, bleh.   
> I feel awkward writing about both Scotty and Mitchy. :( But I will continue nonetheless.  
> Will be more than 30plus pages, considering I have a lot already written.
> 
>  
> 
> For Tess, the weirdo. xo

Mitch leant against the wall, looking back at Scott as he continued to play the piano, beautifully  
The noise rang through the entire house, sounding like a less hoarse version of an old clock tower bell.  
It was almost haunting.  
Even when drunk, Scott had immense talent. _Bastard_.  
Mitch studies him, watching the older boy as he closes his eyes, pressing his foot down onto the golden pedals. His fingers danced across the keys effortlessly.   
He looked so into it like he was somewhere else.

"So, how 'bout that?" Scott asked, turning in the stool. He knew how it was, perfect. Why wouldn't it be? Everything Scott did seemed to be perfect.

Mitch barely heard the words he spoke next-  
his smirk was enough to stop his entire world. _God_ , he wanted him.  
All he could see at that moment was how attractive Scott was. How hot he looked.  
His sea blue eyes lit up as he told Mitch a joke, so eager to make him laugh, like always.  
His tank top, loose across his chest, his hair was messy as he ran his hand through it carelessly before putting his snapback on  
All he could think about was how much he wanted him.  
The pair flirted constantly, granted they both had boyfriends,  
and Scott seemed happy in his relationship, but Mitch couldn't help but think if Scott was happy, why would he be flirting. He was happy too... Kind of. Was he?

Yeah, they always did it, but recently the flirting had gotten... More extreme,

Scott was being more touchy, didn't that mean he wanted him too?  
Mitch wasn't complaining about the flirting and touching, but questions about Scott's actions were nagging at his brain. This kind of thinking was the alcohol, he knew it.

He thought of Scott as just a friend, a very hot friend that he wanted to fuck. Well, wanted to get fucked by.

Was that wrong? It was wrong. It had to be.

Unable to contain himself any longer,

Mitch stepped forward, probably the boldest move, but they were drunk, so why not? That was a good enough excuse, wasn't it?  
"So I was thinki-"  
Mitch's kiss cut him off mid-sentence. Rude, but it was his fault for looking like that. How could anyone resist? How could _he_ resist?   
Scott lifted his hand, cupping his chin and pulling back slightly. _Oh shit_.  
"What is this?" he asked, obviously confused. There was a slight slur to his tone.  
Mitch said nothing, kissing him again as an answer, an answer he couldn't even decipher.

Scott allowed it, kissing back, but harder, longer, more intense than the last.  
Mitch felt a shiver run down his spine as Scott pulled him down onto his lap, letting his hands slip beneath the younger boys jumper before pulling it off.  
Mitch fumbled with the zipper on Scott's jeans, groaning in annoyance- _huh,_ who knew it was difficult to take off somebodies pants when you're practically sitting on them?   
Scott pulled away, shaking his head.

"Mitch..." he breathed, "This... We shouldn't... I can't"  
That hurt, it felt as if he'd just been winded by the hulk.  
Suddenly, he felt sober than before.  
Mitch staggered to his feet, pulling on his jumper.   
"Mitch-"  
"It's okay" he interrupted, pushing his fringe back to the side.  
It wasn't ' _okay_ ', in fact, it was anything but 'okay', he felt completely embarrassed-- of course, Scott didn't want to fuck! Why would he?

They both had boyfriends. Oh _god_ , boyfriends... "You're right, we shouldn't." Didn't mean he still didn't want to.

"I just meant, we're drunk-" Scott stood, running his hand through his blond hair, "and... We both have someone, I mean, I-"  
"you don't have to explain" Mitch put on a smile to hide the shame and embarrassment, giving the older boy a wink, "calm down Scotty boy, it was just a kiss."  
"What?"  
For a moment, Mitch thought there was disappointment in the older boys face. _Not a chance. He has a boyfriend._

"It was just a kiss- a bit of fun" he repeated with another wink, "calm down, Scotty."  
Mitch quickly turned, leaving the room and to his own.

_**~~~  
~** **~** I'm so sensitive I run from lust_

_Refuse to be held by strange men_

_Less they prove themselves to me_

_I'm so sensitive I cry when I sneeze_

_I wake up sad_

_I'm so sensitive they say love is my disease_

_I'm more than a one night stand_

_I get so clingy after sex no one understands_

_I see a man and see my dad_

_I see a man and see my ex_

_I see a man and want to fold over into him_

_Without the mention of sex_

_Just soothe me with romance_

_I'll put you to the test_

_Won't even look your way_

_Unless you ask about my day_

_I'm so sensitive I cannot stay_

_I'll fuck you right and sleep on the couch_

_I refuse to be held after sex by an actor_

_by a dynamite_

_I'm so sensitive my face looks tight **~~**_


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really had a hangover before...  
> And I'm in my 20's.
> 
>  
> 
> I swear, I'm fun.

 

The morning after, Scott had gotten up early, and despite his unrelenting misery of a headache, he put in some headphones and left.  
That was after laying in bed for what seemed hours,   
because of his unresponsive limbs, so reluctant to move.   
Right as he stepped foot outside, the morning breeze hit, instantly making his sickness 100% worse, he felt as if he could fucking vomit right then and there. _That's what alcohol does._  
He kept walking nonetheless,   
the coffee run still had to be done.   
_Coffee._  
 _God_.

  
It felt like the desert had overtaken his mouth. He had already made a mental note to never drink again,  
but laughed it off, knowing how much bullshit that was.  
His mind drifted to memories of last night, he'd do anything to actually forget it happened, like wake up asking the typical question ' _what happened last night?!_ '  
But the truth was; he remembered. Everything.  
The club.  
The music.  
Requesting Beyonce more than 20 times, and annoying the DJ in the process.   
And of course, coming home and kissing Mitch.   
Technically Mitch kissed him.  
But in this case, technicalities didn't matter,  
it still happened, and it was still on his mind, clogging up his usual morning thoughts.  
The idea of his friendship with Mitch being no more was terrifying, but that obviously wasn't the case, considering he'd received a text from Mitch 10 minutes after he left the house;

_**Mitch: morning sis, bring back coffee and advil pls xx** _

Knowing Mitch, he'd act like nothing happened, and Scott hated him for that,   
because he couldn't do it. He couldn't brush something like this under the carpet.  
It happened, and he couldn't fucking stop thinking about it.  
Mitch was his friend, no, best friend in fact.

Touching him, hugging him to tease the fans was one thing, but kissing him was a whole other thing. A whole other thing that shouldn't have happened

Scott felt... Almost awkward about it, **\- -** reason being, because he didn't hate it.  
He didn't hate kissing Mitch.  
He'd thought about it all morning, and he thought about kissing him again.  
Going home, grabbing his face and kissing him again.  
 _Fuck_.  
It was fucking confusing, and he only hoped this didn't effect their friendship. It was going to. He knew it.  
If it did, it'd be entirely his own fault because Mitch was fine with it all.  
Now, telling Zac(Scott's boyfriend)...   
Telling Zac should be fun.

  
He couldn't fucking wait to do that _(!)_   
It'd be easy because Scott didn't love the boy like he should have, but he did care for him deeply.  
Zac, however, did love him.

_Fun, fun, can't fucking wait to break his heart._

Scott rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and fumbled with the keys for several seconds before entering back into the house.  
Mitch and his own boyfriend Josh were sat on the sofa, cuddled up with one another, watching what looked like iCarly.   
So, it was safe to say Josh had no clue about last night,   
Unless he did, and it didn't bother him. _Doubt it._

Scott walked to the kitchen counter, placing the coffees down and a bag of pastries.  
He had no idea Josh was coming over, otherwise, he'd have bought another coffee.   
_Nope._ Scott scoffed, shaking his head as he opened up the fridge to take note of what shopping they needed.  
Okay, that was a lie.  
Even if he knew Josh was arriving, he'd have still bought only two coffees, one for himself, and the other for Mitch,   
because in all honestly, Scott had never really liked the guy, for reasons he didn't know himself.   
He just didn't like him, and that was that.  
Scott glanced over and sighed, his stomach churning at the sight of Josh's hand stroking Mitch's leg.  
Now he really didn't like him.   
The way he was touching Mitch...   
Scott wanted to touch him like tha-   
he quickly shook off the idea, scolding himself for again, acting fucking weird.   
_Mitch = Friend._

"Give it to me" Mitch's voice interrupted Scott's thoughts.

Scott spun around, coming face to face with him. Though, he couldn't exactly look him in the eyes. _Give what? Oh god, what's_ _happening_?

"Advil, Scotty"

_Great. Well done, weirdo._

"What's wrong with you?" Mitch asked, raising a groomed brow as he rummaged through the bag of pastries, finding the mini bottle of pills.   
"Nothing" Scott replied, clearing the doubt in his tone, "headache?"

"Killer," Mitch nodded, "what about you?"

"Yeah... No... I'm fine. Good. I bought you a gluten free cookie. It's in the bag. White chocolate..."

Mitch looked back at him, looking like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and walked back to Josh, Advil in hand, coffee in the other.

_Smooth, Scott, smooth._

Scott rubbed his face furiously before walking to his own room and throwing himself down onto his bed like a teen in a mardy mood.   
"You're acting like an idiot" he groaned into his hands.

_**\--** _

Mitch nervously looked down at the floor, wringing his hands together. _What now?_  
Josh sat beside him, silently watching the tv, though it didn't really look like he was paying much attention to it. Mitch could practically see the gears turning in his head.   
Typical really, they'd only just had an argument about Mitch not calling him back last night and Josh had cut it(it being the argument) short by sitting down and watching tv as if none of it even happened. He wanted to talk it out and fix it because arguing with Josh was the fucking worst,   
it's why Mitch always tip-toed around him. If Josh got too riled up- he'd raise a fist.  
 _Yup._

Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last either. After he gets done using Mitch as a human punching bag, he'd go back to the normal, happy, adorable-beautiful Josh, the Josh Mitch had fallen in love with all those years ago.   
This time was for some reason different, Josh hadn't raised his hands yet, they just argued and abruptly stopped...   
The argument was only down to the lack of phone calls, something so small, but it didn't matter the size, all had the same consequences anyways. Mitch opted out on telling him about the kiss with Scott,   
for now...  
The truth would have to be told soon, partly because Mitch was a shit liar. Josh would find out on his own if he hid it, and more than likely he'd kill Scott, and probably Mitch whilst he's at it.  
Mitch closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head at the sheer thought of anyone hurting his best friend.   
_Scott_.  
He kissed Scott, a simple drunken mistake, but one he's bound to pay for sooner or later.  
"Anything else?" Josh spoke, killing the silence, turning his body to face Mitch, "I mean did you fuck anyone whilst were out?"   
"what?" Mitch spluttered in disbelief, "no, I didn't fuck anyone, Josh. You know I wouldn't."   
And he wouldn't. Cheating wasn't exactly his style, especially cheating on Josh. A kiss was hardly cheating... Was it? _Of course, it was, you cheater._  
"Whatever" he muttered under his breath, his emerald eyes darkening, "you probably fucked someone, I don't trust you."   
"Then why are we together?" Mitch asked. Instantly he regretted the word once they came out, faster than a fucking bullet leaving a gun. He wasn't supposed to say it out loud.  
That was a mistake. Another fucking mistake.  
 _Mistake. Mistake. Mistake._  
Fuck.  
 _Fuck._

Josh leant forward, but before he could say or do anything else, the door opened, causing him to sit back, his angry fucking eyes back to the tv.  
Mitch swallowed, knowing he has well and truly fucked up, he was going to regret this, even more when they're alone.  
He quickly got to his feet and walkedover to the counter, grabbing the coffee Scott had placed down, and taking a sip. He rummaged through the bag in an attempt to find something relieve his headache.   
It felt as if the sharp end of the hammer had continuously struck against his temples.  
 _Fab_.  
"Give them to me" he whispered.   
Scott turns, his face pale, his eyes roaming the kitchen as if he were looking for something, or completely dodging eye contact. Great. Another problem to deal with. "Advil, Scotty."

This wasn't the usual happy, jokey Scotty.  
"what's wrong with you?" Mitch asked.   
Silly question, really.  
He knew just by the way Scott was barely saying a word that he was freaking out about last night, over thinking it all.  
"Nothing" Scott lied, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes still looking around for whatever, "headache?"   
Mitch opened his mouth, glancing back at Josh and back at Scott. _Not now._  
God, he wanted to tell Scott what was going on,  
Because Scott was safety.  
He wanted to tell his best friend that his own fucking boyfriend scared the life out of him.  
But he couldn't.  
For now, he was safe because Josh wouldn't ever do anything when people were around. Especially when Scott was around.  
 _Never_.

 


	3. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I just got back from hospital, and I still feel kinda weird, but here. xoxo  
> I have a story that I personally think is 100% better than this and it's on Wattpad.   
> I'm still going to continue to upload this though.

The sun was blazing, shining brightly in the sky. Birds chirped happily, and the bees hummed about, doing their daily duties.  
In the distance, he could hear kids running on the pure green grass, laughing as they played with their water guns.  
He saw a farm dog trotting along and panting with his dry tongue hanging our of his the corner of his mouth. The scene reminded him of Spongebob, the way Gary the snail moved along slowly, looking miserable as ever.  
He laughed to himself, mentally naming the dog Gary.

"Are we ready?" Mitch asked, popping his head out of the window with a grin.  
The bright sunlight illuminated his beauty, and he looked flawless. Happy. Scott envied him for it.  
It had been a long month since their kiss. They never spoke about it.  
It was as if it never happened. He wanted to ask when it meant, ask why it happened but Mitch looked happier than ever, and he didn't want to ruin it by talking about something that probably meant nothing at all.

He hadn't yet broken up with Zac. It had to happen soon and he knew fine well, the longer he dragged it out the more hurt Zac would be in the end. He didn't want to hurt him, he cared a lot.  
The only reason it hadn't happened yet was out of his own selfish reasons. He didn't want to be alone, that was it. Without Zac, who would he have? _Nobody_.

"Scott?" Mitch snapped his fingers, "hello?"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Are we ready?" he repeated, eager to continue their drive.  
Scott nodded his head in response and got back in the car.  
Sitting in the back seats were Zac and Josh, talking and laughing like they've known each other for years.  
_Where did Josh get off? He had a perfect boyfriend, yet he had the nerve to flirt with mine?_

How was Mitch not seeing this?  
They had been doing that for hours. He hated it. He hated Josh.  
"Woo!" Mitch clapped his hands excitingly, "here we go!"  
Who would have thought a grown adult would be so excited to visit Disneyland. That was Mitch though, the simplest of things caused him to act childlike. It's one of the many reasons Scott loved him.

Scott smiled to himself and started up the car, driving out of the spot. They had only stopped because it seemed like the only place in the world with a cellphone signal.  
"It's hot, would you open the window? I could die." Josh asked.  
_No. Die._  
Scott opened up window and continued to drive. Images of Josh dying because of the heat was the only thing that was able to put a smile on his face.

The journey wasn't as quiet as he would have liked, the talking and the laughs in the back only continued, but it wasn't long after that an argument irrupted between Mitch and Josh.  
It happened so quickly he didn't even catch what caused it.  
Instead of getting involved though, he kept silent but listened anyway... Just in case.

Zac reached forward, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
"Get me out of this car," he whispered jokingly. "Chocolate? It's a bit melted"  
He nodded, opening his mouth for Zac to place it inside.  
"Wow, memories, roles have reversed." he sniggered, placing another chocolate in there.  
Scott chuckled, knowing exactly what he was referring to. There was a... Bedroom activity they both participated in, involving melted chocolate and Scott's tongue. It was a good memory, one he couldn't, and wouldn't want to forget.  
"We should buy some when we get to the hotel."  
Scott agreed. He may not have loved Zac in the way he should, but he still was a man with needs, and Zac knew what to do and say to turn him on.  
"I drank all the water. Can we stop at the next station?"  
"Yeah, shouldn't be that long."  
"Thank you." he placed a kiss below Scott's ear and sat back down.  
"Seatbelt," Scott said, smirking when he replied with a wink.

"Fuck you!" Josh growled, "you know what, pull over."  
"Fuck you too" Mitch retorted, "don't pull over, Scott, he's just being a dramatic idiot."  
"And you're a fucking slut."  
"Hey" Scott caught a glimpse of him in the rearview mirror and sent him a warning look.  
"Hey what? You don't even know what he's fucking done, this sl-"  
"I don't give a damn what he's done, don't call him that"  
_How fucking dare he?_  
"this is none of your business, Scott. You're not the one with a cheating slut of a boyfriend."  
"I didn't cheat, you fool!" Mitch snapped back.  
"I don't believe you. You keep shit from me all the time, you're a fucking liar."  
"I've never lied to you or kept anything from you!"  
_Except for the kiss with me._  
It'd be hypocritical if he had said that aloud because he hadn't told Zac about the kiss either.  
"Explain it then!"  
"I told you, Josh, I forgot to unsubscribe to the site, what's the big deal?"  
"We've been together long enough, you should have told it ages ago you fucking s-"

"Ok, maybe we should just calm down" Zac attempted but failed to put an end to the argument.  
"Mind your own _fucking_ business." Josh spat.  
"Watch your _fucking_ mouth" Scott spat back as he continued to drive. Hearing him talk to Zac the way he did only made him more pissed. He wanted to stop and beat his ass, but stopping is exactly what Josh wanted, why would he do that? They were almost there.  
"Or what?"  
"Josh." Mitch turned in his seat, "please"  
Scott looked to Mitch, and back at the road. He swore there was fear in his eyes.  
_Why was he scared of Josh?_

"No, stop the fucking car."  
"No." Scott said simply, "I'm not stopping." He was burning with anger, more than before.  
He saw Josh take off his seatbelt, and before he knew it the bastard lunged forward, placing his hands over Scotts as they lay on the wheel.  
He tried pushing him back down into his seat, but he only got back up again, fighting for the wheel.  
The tires screeched, drawing zig-zags on the road.  
"What are you doing!" Mitch screamed out, "sit back down, stop it, stop!"  
Zac took off his own seatbelt and pulled at Josh's shirt.  
He wanted to tell him to keep his belt on and sit back down, but he couldn't form the words  
No car he had ever been in had been this loud. The yelling reminded him of a Beyonce concert.

He felt his heart speed up, and his head switched on to red alert.  
It happened as fast as a snap of the fingers, but time felt like it was momentarily put in a slow motion setting.  
His brain told him it was now, he was going to die, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

He saw them first, the children playing hopscotch on the kerb side. It's funny, instead of panicking right away, he was angry at them; _why were they playing by the fucking road? Where were the damn parents?_  
_What kind of fucking idiot lets their kids play_ by _the road?_

  
But the anger left quick, replaced with panic. He was going to hit the children.  
_No._  
Zac saw them too. He yanked harder on Zacs shirt, pulling him back into the seat and holding him down. It bought enough time for Scott to swerve from the children, but not enough time to swerve the tree that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The breaks were no use.

They collided.

His head bounced off of the steering wheel. Never had he felt anything like it.  
The broken leg as a kid, and time he was punched in the nose at school for stealing a locker that wasn't his... All those seemed like a tickle compared to this.

Complete silence followed after.  
He wasn't sure how long he laid against the wheel, it could have been minutes, hours but he was awake, feeling everything.  
Eventually, he managed to sit upright. Every movement hurt.  
The smell of burnt rubber and smoke filled the air.  
It all seemed dark now. Only hours ago the sun was shining, birds chirping. It was beautiful. He remembered.  
_Gary._

"Is everyone ok?" Josh's voice rang through his ears.  
_What a stupid fucking question_. Scott wanted to reach behind him and punch him in the face for even asking it but his main concern was the lack of reply.  
He lifted his head and unbuckled his belt.

Everything blurred for a moment. He squeezed his eyes to adjust them.  
He was so dazed, he hadn't noticed that Josh was already out of the car.  
He ran to Mitch's door and opened it up.  
_Mitch._  
The mere thought of Mitch gave him the strength to unbuckle his belt and get out.  
He fell straight to his knees, a loud groan of pain escaped him.  
"He's- he's alive" Josh breathed out. Alive maybe, but he was in bad shape. They didn't need a doctor to work that out.  
Mitch's face was covered in thick blood and it was ruining his favourite purple shirt. If he were conscious, he'd be cursing up a storm.  
Scott used the car to keep him up and opened the back door.  
Zac appeared unconscious too. As well as Mitch, his face was covered in thick blood.  
"Get help!" Josh yelled out to the pedestrians running towards the car, "call 911!"


End file.
